Qui-Gon Jinn's After Journey
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: We all know how Qui-Gon Jinn returned from the dead as a force ghost to help Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, but what we don't know is how he learned to do this, what happened to his conscience after his death, why did he come back to realm of the living, or why did he learn the secrets of immortality in the first place? All questions will be answered in the following one-shot.


**Qui-Gon's After Journey**

"Where am I," asked Qui-Gon Jinn.

He didn't know where he was, or how he got here, wherever here was. It kind of reminded him of space, but without the stars, planets, comets, or asteroids. Instead, there were just trillions of small, blue spears floating everywhere. He felt a strong connection to the force as it washed over everything around him. Whatever this place was it had by far the strongest connection to the force than any other place he had ever been.

Strangely enough, he couldn't feel any part of his physical self, nor see himself in that matter. Yet he felt things in the force, but not just any, random things. The Jedi Master felt presences. Presences of those from whom he once knew and those had not. He felt them in the blue spears surrounding him.

"Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon Jinn," called the calm, soft voice of someone familiar. Qui-Gon instantly realized he knew who that voice belonged to, but it couldn't be. Could it? No, it couldn't possibly be. That person had died years ago. He knew this for a fact.

"It is me, Qui-Gon," claimed the voice of as if she'd read Qui-Gon's mind.

"I can feel your thoughts through the force Qui-Gon and I can assure you that I am your old friend Jedi Master Tahl."

"But… but you died-"

"Remember what you were taught at the temple, my old friend. There is no death, there is only the force," interrupted Tahl.

"But if that is so then how am I able to talk with you now," asked a very puzzled Qui-Gon.

Then suddenly in a flash, he remembered it all. The blockade over Naboo, the invasion of the Trade Federation, the meeting with the Gungans, the escape from Naboo with the Queen and her security staff, the discovery of the chosen one on Tatooine, the attack of the Sith Lord, the return to Naboo, the second appearance of the Sith Lord, his final request of his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, everything.

"So this is it. I am now one with the force. I have nothing left to do," said a now depressed Qui-Gon.

"There still might be something for you to do. That is if you are willing to continue learning. Are you still willing to learn Qui-Gon?" Tahl asked.

"Learn? What exactly could I learn now that I am one with the force?"

"Learn how to return to the living realm of the force and become immortal."

Qui-Gon was shocked by what he was hearing.

"Are… are you saying I could learn to live once again and continue to serve the Jedi Order?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that you could return to the living realm of the force and stay there, but not as a living being, but as a spirit."

Qui-Gon thought about this for a moment then asked. "Who will teach me? What will I do after my training is complete?"

"I will teach you, my old friend. I will teach you the secrets of immortality and when you are ready to become a spirit you will teach this to both Master Yoda and your now former apprentice."

"Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon in a gasp. He was shocked at what he was hearing. He would be able to return to the living world of the galaxy and stay their forever as a spirit and be able to communicate with his former apprentice who probably had been promoted to a Jedi Knight for defeating the Sith Lord. Not only this but the thought of teaching Obi-Wan and the wise Master Yoda how to become immortal along with himself just made him feel excited to the point he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious."

"But, but how do you know this?"

"I've been one with the force for a long time my old friend. I've learned a few things. Things of which I believe you, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan need to know and before you say anything else the reason why I want you to teach them is because I have seen glimpses of the future and I can tell you that terrible things are going to happen, things that the galaxy will need Obi-Wan and Master Yoda's help with. You have always been close to them. Closer than I ever was with them and I believe it'd be nice for you to reunite with them."

After giving Qui-Gon a few minutes to consider what she was saying she asked again, "Are you willing to learn my old friend?"

"Yes. Yes, Master Tahl. I am willing to learn."

With joy in her words, she then said, "Than let us begin."

After over ten years of training, Qui-Gon Jinn had finally completed his training under Tahl and was ready to return from the nether world of the force.

"So this is it," said Qui-Gon nervously. "This is where we become immortal."

"No Qui-Gon. This is where you become immortal. I, however, must stay," sighed, Tahl sadly.

"WHAT!" shouted a shocked and surprised Qui-Gon who had assumed his dear friend and mentor would be coming with him?

"B… but why not?"

"Because it was my mission to teach you what you needed to know. You won't require me anymore."

"Yes I do," protested Qui-Gon. "I've missed you so much since you passed away all those years ago. I won't lose you again."

"I will always be with you, my dear friend. No matter where you are I will always be with you. Besides the galaxy needs you right now in the living realm, don't let your own desires interfere with what's best for the galaxy. That is not the Jedi way."

With those words, Qui-Gon realized she was right. He was a Jedi, and as such, he needed to put his own desires aside and focus on doing what was needed to be done in order to guarantee the perseverance of peace in the galaxy and the restoration of balance in the force. He needed to go do this now, and he couldn't let anything, even the love for the woman he cared for most get in his way.

"You're right," admitted Qui-Gon, "Fair well old friend."

"Fair well to you too old friend," responded Tahl. "And may the force be with you."

With that Qui-Gon Jinn returned to the realm of the living to complete his mission and save the galaxy.

 **THE END!**


End file.
